Standing Tall
by Neko Mastermind
Summary: *COMPLETE!* A day by day look at that fateful month after the battle with Shishio, taking place two weeks after Kenshin returned. R & R!!
1. Standing Tall

**Rurouni Kenshin  
_Standing Tall_**

A/N: *sweatdrop* I don't think I'll ever finish any of my other stories if I keep on writing short stories....anyway, this is my third--err--second short RK fic, so please go easy! Anyways, once again, this takes place during that month between the battle with Shishio and Cho's little visit *huggles Cho plushie* Isn't he kawaii!? Anyway, here's the story...*grin* Arrigatou, Ja ne, and Review, onegai! 

Disclaimer: Rurouni Kenshin wa watashi no dewa arimasen. Watsuki-sama no desu. (Translation: *I hope this is right* Rurouni Kenshin is not mine. It's Watsuki-sama's.) 

As days turned into weeks, the progress in rebuilding the Aoiya Restaurant was going fairly well. Though it wouldn't be ready for another few weeks at most, the Oniwabanshuu members along with the able Kenshin-gumi worked as hard as they dared, for some were still recovering. 

Kaoru wiped her brow as she ascended the stairs. She had been working all after noon with Misao and Omasu on the former first floor, clearing away debris to make space for the building that would start tomorrow. When they had finished, the sun had already set and the full moon was hanging high in the sky. 

As Kaoru passed the room Kenshin rested in, her semi-happy mood fell. The thought of the rurouni still healing in there made her heart ache, and the fact that he offered to help them more than once made her want to cry. Didn't he care about his own well-being? For Kami's sake, the man nearly lost his life fighting Shishio Makoto, couldn't even get out of the futon he'd occupied for the past two weeks, and he was offering to help rebuild the Aoiya? Couldn't he be selfish once in his life? 

Kaoru stopped to stand in front of his room, a slight glare befalling her features. The man needed to stop trying to be so helpful. She placed her fist over her heart and sighed. Getting angry wouldn't help, nor would getting sad. Kenshin was just being Kenshin...nothing new, ne? That still didn't stop her worrying. 

As she was about to walk away, she could hear a faint rustling coming from the rurouni's room, and a muffled cry. Kaoru's eyebrows arched and she leaned in closer, trying to hear what exactly was happening. A crash, and more muffled cries. What the heck was going on in there? 

As she slid the shouji open, she was surprised to find that no one was in the room watching over Kenshin, and even more surprised and tad bit angry to find the rurouni on his hands and knees, trying to push himself upwards to stand. When he heard the sound of the door opening, his violet eyes shifted up to find Kaoru looking down at him, frowning. "Mou! Kenshin, what do you think you're doing?" She hissed, shutting the door behind her and walking towards the ex-hitokiri. 

Kenshin pushed himself into a sitting position and looked up at her, plastering his classic Rurouni Smile (TM) across his still-pale face. "Konbanwa, Kaoru-dono." 

Kaoru stood over him, fists planted firmly against her hips as she started to scold the man like she would a child. "Kenshin, you're still healing! Why can't you just lay here until your wounds are better?" 

Kenshin's smile faltered a little. "Because Sessha wants to help, de gozaru." He replied softly. 

The Kaashin Ryu shihondai knelt down next to the wanderer, her anger slowly fading. "Kenshin, I know you do, but we have more than enough people helping. All we want is for you to get better." 

Kenshin lowered his head so his bangs obscured his eyes, and spoke in a soft voice. "Sessha is the reason why the Aoiya is damaged..." 

Kaoru sighed hard, trying to supress her anger. But before she could say anything, Kenshin was on his knees, trying to get to his feet. Kaoru stood up and looked down at him, frowning. "Kenshin, please lay down. You're only straining your body." 

"Iya, daijoubu, de gozaru yo." Was her response. 

_Stubborn baka._ She thought, her eyes filled with worry. At this rate, he'd pull the stitches in his shoulder and side, and then he'd have to spend another week or two healing. "Kenshin, stop right now." Kaoru ordered, placing her hands lightly on his shoulders. 

Kenshin gently shrugged away her hands and continued, much to Kaoru's dismay. "Kenshin..." She said with a sigh; He never gives up, does he? 

"If I help you, do you promise to lay down afterwards?" Kaoru asked, kneeling down once again to look at his face. 

"Hai." Kenshin responded, giving her a smile. 

Kaoru sighed, then wrapped her arms gently under the rurouni's arms and around his back. With a count of three she stood up, picking Kenshin up until he stood on his feet. He braced himself using Kaoru's shoulders, his eyes squinted together in pain. "Kaoru-dono...gomen nasai." Kenshin whispered, his eyes saddening. 

"Wha--Why are you apologizing?" Kaoru asked, pulling away to look at his face. 

"Sessha always worries you..." Kenshin replied, resting his forehead against her shoulder. 

Kaoru hugged him a bit tighter, a small smile coming to her face. "That's because you put the entire world on your shoulders." She explained, resting her chin lightly on his shoulder. 

Kenshin moved closer, his arms going around her to hug her closer to him. "I worry because you make everything your problem, your dilemma...and you never let any of your friends help you." 

The two leaned back to look at each other, and Kaoru hushed Kenshin with a finger to his lips. "I know you want to protect us...but we want to protect _you_ too, Kenshin. We want to help you...I want to help you." 

Kenshin lowered his head, his bangs once again covering his eyes. "Sessha--" 

"Don't you dare argue with me, Himura Kenshin. No matter what you say or do, it won't change our minds. You're part of our family...we can't just let you go off and fight to get yourself killed." Kaoru said sternly, the last part a mere whisper. 

Kenshin smiled and leaned his forehead against Kaoru's. "Arrigatou, Kaoru-dono..." 

Kenshin's legs suddenly buckled and he fell forward, but Kaoru hugged him tightly and slowly lowered to the ground, bringing Kenshin with her. "Rest now, okay? You'll make me worry more if I know you're in here straining yourself." 

The rurouni nodded, reluctantly pulling away from Kaoru to lay on his futon. Kaoru smiled at him as she pulled the blanket over him, then leaned down to place a kiss on his forehead. "I'll come by in the morning with breakfast, alright?" 

She sat up and glared down at him, her smile still on her face. "And I better not find you like I did tonight." 

"Hai." Kenshin replied, smiling weakly up at her. 

Kaoru stood up and walked to the shouji, pausing to look over her shoulder at Kenshin. "Oyasumi nasai, Kenshin." 

"Aa, oyasumi Kaoru-dono." Kenshin replied. 

When he heard the shouji shut, he let a sigh escape his lips. _Part of a family...I've never thought of our rag-tag group as a family._ A smile found it's way to his face once again. _I guess they feel the same way about me as I do them._ At this thought, the rurouni's eyes drifted shut as sleep overwhelmed him. And that night, not a single nightmare that usually plagued his dreams appeared. 

A/N: What do you think? I know I seem a bit obsessed with this part of the series...BUT THEY DON'T SHOW ANYTHING! A whole month left unexplained! Stuff like this had to happen, ne? Anyway, please review sessha's story, please? It'll make me a happy little rurouni-writer. ^^


	2. Blue Skies

**Rurouni Kenshin  
_Standing Tall_**  
Chapter 2 - Blue Skies 

A/N: *Cries* Thank you all for the nice reviews! It makes me happy to be a fanfiction writer knowing such nice people are willing to review my story....^^ Anyway, I've decided to continue this into another chapter out of request....so I hope you like it! Arrigatou, Ja ne, and Review, onegai! 

Disclaimer: I t'nod nwo inuoruR nihseK. 

When Sae stood at the foot of the stairs and alerted everyone it was breakfast, she immediately regretted it. For only 2.5 seconds after her announcement did a horde of people come barreling down the stairs, and poor Sae was almost knocked over and trampled. 

And of course breakfast was as loud as always. Sanosuke, Yahiko, and the two male Oniwabanshuu members (A/N: Gomen! I don't remember their names.) sat at one table, and the two omnitsu stared in shock as Yahiko and Sanosuke battle for their food--literally. Megumi, Kaoru, Misao, Omasu, and the other female Oniwabanshuu member (A/N: Once again, sorry. ^^) sat at a table nearby, talking about the sights of Tokyo and Kyoto. As for Okina and Aoshi, the former Okashira was in the Zen Temple meditating, and the old man was still sleeping. 

Of course breakfast can never go normally. Halfway through Sanosuke and Yahiko started fighting because the fighter stole a rice ball. After a few harsh insults, Yahiko attached himself to Sano's head and began to gnaw. Then that battle grew to include the onna-sensei, who started to insult the fighter. Everyone else simply sighed and continued eating. 

After everyone left for either the Aoiya or the help out around the Shirobeko, Kaoru prepared a tray and went up to Kenshin's room. When she slid open the shouji, she was surprised to find the rurouni sitting on the small porch outside his room, looking up at the sky. The shihondai sat down next to him and smiled. "Ohayou, Kenshin." 

"Ohayou, Kaoru-dono." Kenshin replied, smiling back at her. 

Kaoru placed the tray in front of him. "I brought you some miso soup for breakfast." 

"Arrigatou gozaimasu, Kaoru-dono." The rurouni replied, then returned to looking up at the sky. 

Kaoru sat there for a moment, then turned to Kenshin. "Are you alright?" 

"Aa. I was just admiring the sky, de gozaru." The ex-hitokiri replied, lowering his gaze to Kaoru and giving her a smile. 

"It's very blue today, isn't it?" Kaoru said, looking up. 

Kenshin looked up again, still smiling. "Sessha has never seen the sky so blue over Kyoto." 

Kaoru nodded, shifting a bit closer to him. She was about to say something, but Kenshin continued. 

"Back during the Bakumatsu...no one ever had the time to admire the sky..." He said softly, remembering the battles in the streets. 

"Fighting mostly took place at night, and even then, no one could admire the stars." 

Kaoru turned to him again, smiling. "But now you can admire the sky whenever you want, ne?" 

Kenshin looked at her and nodded, a slight smile coming to his face. "Aa...Sessha can admire the sky all he wants, de gozaru yo." 

"Here and in Tokyo." Kaoru added. 

The rurouni nodded again, turning his attention back to the sky. Kaoru's smile faded a bit, and she leaned her head against his shoulder, sighing. Kenshin stiffened a bit, looking down at her. 

"Cheer up, Kenshin. We'll be able to leave soon. I can see how much it hurts you to be here." She said softly. 

Kenshin wrapped his arm around her and hugged her tightly, sighing. "Sessha is looking forward to going back home to Tokyo." 

_He thinks of Tokyo as home..._ Kaoru thought happily. She stood up and looked down at Kenshin, her smile coming back full-force. "You should eat your soup before it gets cold. I'm going to go help with the re-building." She said, brushing some of the wrinkles from her kimono. 

She turned to leave, but suddenly turned back to Kenshin with a mock glare in her eyes. "And I better not come back and find you like I did last night, understand?" 

Kenshin chuckled. "Hai, Sessha understands." 

"Good." The shihondai replied, then left the room. 

Kenshin waited for the shouji to close before sighing and looking back up at the sky. _Being here does bring back terrible memories._ He thought as a fluffy cloud floated by. _Let's go back, together._ Kaoru's voice rang through his head, making him smile. "But in Tokyo, I have so many good memories, thanks to everyone, especially Kaoru." 

A/N: How was it? I know it's not as good as the other, but I can't seem to write a good dialogue scene between Kaoru and Kenshin.....grrrr! Anyway, review and let me know what you think! Ja!


	3. Kyoto Fireflies

**Rurouni Keshin  
_Standing Tall_**  
Chapter 3 - Kyoto Fireflies 

Disclaimer: Watsuki-sama said that if I said Rurouni Kenshin was mine, that I would get a sakabatou slammed over my head. Fireflies. That was the last thing Kaoru remembered after Kenshin left...and right before she became terribly depressed. Their lights shone on them as Kenshin said his goodbye, floating around and between the two, the only visible light that the couple could see each other with besides the moonlight that peered through the sakura trees. 

Kaoru looked up from her position outside of the Shirobeko, marveling at the beautiful moon. _I wonder if you can see the fireflies here in Kyoto..._ She thought, brushing a piece of hair behind her ear. Fireflies...maybe if they were out tonight, she could watch them with Kenshin! 

The shihondai nodded to herself and went inside, quickly kicking off her sandals and heading up the stairs. As she approached Kenshin's room Megumi was just stepping out, a happy expression on her face. "Megumi-san, Konbanwa." Kaoru greeted. "Good evening, Kaoru-chan." The onna-sensei replied, walking past her. 

Kaoru watched her decend the stairs, raising an eyebrow. What was she so happy about? _Well, she was alone with Kenshin and--WAIT! What if something happened between them?! Oooo...that slimy woman! How dare she!_ Kaoru screamed mentally, her once-beautiful smile turning into a glare that could even make Aoshi scared. 

Kaoru slid open the shouji to find Kenshin still out on the porch. She started to head towards him, but noticed his head was bent over slightly, and that his breaths were heavy and even. _He's sleeping._

Kaoru sat next to him, smiling. Indeed, the rurouni was sleeping, his body slightly leaned forward and his head resting against his chest. The young woman looked down to the courtyard that was just below Kenshin's room, a small gasp escaping her mouth. 

Floating in and around the bushes below were fireflies, their greenish-yellow lights reflecting off the small man-made pond and giving it a eerie-yet beautiful look. A few drifted upwards and began to circle around the couple, and memories of that fateful night in Tokyo entered Kaoru's mind. 

_Arrigatou...and Sayonara._

Even now his words pierced her heart. She remembered him telling her that one day he would wander off again, but she could never bring herself to believe it. He had become a resident of the Kamiya Dojo, part of her growing family...and for him to leave and risk his life like that.... 

Kaoru felt tears rolling down her face and covered them lightly with her hands, wiping them away with the sleeves of her kimono. Why was she crying? Kenshin was right next to her, safe and recovering. He had risked his life and survived...but why did she continue to cry? _It's because of the fireflies...they bring memories of that day..._ She answered herself. 

Kaoru bit back a sob and wiped the rest of her tears away, bringing her attention back to the small courtyard. There were more of them now, all circling around the pond in some sort of dance. Even though she still was upset by them, she couldn't stop from admiring them. "They're beautiful..." She whispered. 

"Aa, they are." 

Kaoru looked up to find Kenshin looking at her, a sleepy smile on his face. Kaoru nodded and turned away, trying to hide her face. She didn't want him to see her crying...he would only blame himself. 

"They remind Sessha of that night in Tokyo..." Kenshin explained, settling his gaze on the beautiful lights below. 

"When I left the fireflies were circling just like this..." 

"H-Hai." Kaoru replied, trying to supress the tears that were threatening to fall. "We were supposed to watch them that night, if I remember correctly.." Kenshin continued, turning back to her. "Mmm, with Suzume-chan and Ayame-chan." Kaoru replied, biting her lip. Kenshin frowned and reached up to wipe away a stray tear that had escaped her eye. Kaoru lowered her head until her bangs blocked her eyes. 

"Sessha never did keep that promise, de gozaru yo." The rurouni said, trying to smile to lighten the mood; it didn't do much. 

"You couldn't have...you were planning on leaving for Kyoto anyway..." Kaoru whispered, feeling more tears stream down her face. 

Kenshin frowned and gently clasped her chin, raising her head to look at him. His heart pained at the sight of her tears, and he cursed himself mentally for ever leaving her. And she was crying, just like that night in Tokyo... 

"I'm sorry Kaoru-dono...Sessha...I didn't want to leave, de gozaru." 

"I understand, Kenshin. You really didn't have a choice." Kaoru replied quietly, almost too soft for Kenshin to hear. 

Kenshin looked back down to the fireflies, surprised to find more circling the pond and now the courtyard, lighting the area with their eerie light. A thought came to Kenshin's mind, and he returned his gaze once again to Kaoru, who was trying to stop crying. 

"Would you like to go down there and watch them now?" The rurouni asked. Kaoru couldn't help but smile. "I would, but it's better to watch them from here...for some reason, watching them from up here makes them even more beautiful." 

Kenshin nodded in agreement. A few more fireflies made their way upwards, and soon not only were they circling the pond and courtyard, but they were circling Kenshin and Kaoru as well. Kaoru giggled when one landed on her lap. "Kirei..." 

Kenshin leaned over and grasped Kaoru's hand, causing her to gasp. When she looked up into his violet eyes, for once she could see no pain there, but instead something Kaoru had rarely ever seen; happyness. 

"When we return to Tokyo, Sessha promises we can go watch the fireflies, de gozaru yo." Kenshin said, smiling. 

"I'd like that." Kaoru replied, squeezing his hand lovingly. 

They watched each other for a few more minutes before returning to the fireflies. And through the entire light show, Kenshin's hand never let go of Kaoru's. 

It was late when the last fireflies disappeared. Kenshin smiled and turned to Kaoru, his smile growing when he found her asleep. Slowly he stood up and picked the young woman up. He carried her over to his futon, ignoring the pains in his side and shoulders, and laid her next to it, then covered her with his blanket. 

Kenshin sat down next to her and simply watched her, admiring the way she looked so innocent when she slept. After a bit he leaned over and lightly kissed her on the forehead before laying down on his futon, covering himself up with one of the extra blankets. "Oyasumi, Kaoru." 

A/N: OMG! Thanks to your reviews, minna-san really motivated me! I'm so happy to see such positive feedback for one of my first RK fics...you don't know how much I appreciate it. I guess as a thank you to all of you, I could continue this all the way until they go back to Tokyo...but only if minna-san wants it! 

Tanuki-chan - You were my first review, arrigatou! Look, I even wrote more chapters like you asked! 

Susan - Thank you for your long review! It is true, not many stories revolve around that one month, but hopefully with this story and the other one that has been posted on FF.net, more people will feel that they should tell what they believe happened during that month as well! 

Gypsy-chan - Maybe they did leave these blanks for us fans! And as you wish, I will continue to write more stories like this. I have another story set in my mind for another blank in the storyline, and I hope you'll review that one and tell me what you think once I post it! 

Nemo - Two reviews ^^! Yes, I am going to continue it! I'm not used to writing 'cute and sweet' as you put it, but I'm happy you think it was so. And even though in the beginning we don't see a lot of Kaoru/Kenshin Waff, I'm sure in those moments we don't see, those waffy moments are there! Thanks! 

CGP - You reviewed twice! *hugs* Thank you so much! If you do ever decide to write a story during this month, let me know! I'll be more than happy to read it and give you a nice review or two like you gave to me! 

Lizzie - I hope I can make this into a longer story! Thanks for calling it another great fic...it makes me so happy! Arrigatou! 

Chiku - Thank you for your kind review! I'm glad you think I portrayed Kenshin good! I kinda thought he was a bit OOC, but hey....I hope you enjoyed my other fics as well! 

Azura Dea - You reviewed twice too! Whaaa! I'm glad you enjoy my style of writing, if you could call it that. And of course, I am going to write more! I hope you review the latest chapters and let me know what you think! And I'm typing as quickly as the ideas come to me! 

Kraci - Two reviews again! I know they are a bit short, but it's hard to write waff when all I originally wrote was action and drama....but in the future I promise the chapters will be longer and full of more detail, and more indept into the relationship between Kaoru and Kenshin! Thanks for the review! 

KawaiiChica - Hell yeah! K&K Forever! Thank you so much! 

Joey - If you want me to continue all the way to Tokyo, then it shall be done! I live to entertain! Thanks for the review! 

Eliz - If you want to love me forever, I wouldn't mind, demo I'll still update as fast as I can! ^^ I'm glad you thought it wasn't horrible! Arrigatou! 

SpawnOfKakarot - Ahh, a DBZ fan, ne? Love the pen-name, and I'm glad I portrayed your Kenny-baby very well! I hope you review in the future! 

Prudence-Chan - Thank you for giving me their names! I just found them out today, because they said them on the newest RK DVD I bought, but I appreciate your kind offer! Thanks for reviewing! 

Naomi - I'm glad you enjoy my story. I don't think my fics could be turned into episodes, but there are ones out there that are so well written you can actually see the story inside your head! Weird, ne? Anyway, Thanks for reviewing, and I'm off to visit your site! 

Minna-san, you've made me one happy writer. I hope in the future you all will read my other stories, since they all will probably revolve around those moments we don't get to see. As for new readers, please tell me what you think, good or bad! Critism (sp?) is a good thing to me. It helps a writer grow and develop their skills! Until next time, minna-san, Ja! And, Genki da ne!


	4. Breakfast Ramblings

**Rurouni Kenshin  
_Standing Tall_**  
Chapter 4 - Breakfast Ramblings 

A/N: Guys, you are really making me one happy writer! The last time I checked, I had 31 reviews! That's the most I've ever gotten! Thank you SO much! I do hope you'll continue to review, though! You guys really motivate me too! Arrigatou, Ja ne, and Review, onegai! 

Disclaimer: *cowers from the sakabatou hovering above her* *Squeek* Not mine. 

Kaoru awoke to the beautiful rays of the sun shining through the window. She sat up and yawned, stretching her tired limbs. As she looked around, however, she noticed two things: One, she was still wearing her kimono from the previous day, and two, she wasn't in her room. She looked down next to her and bit back a scream when she saw a certain red-haired rurouni sleeping next to her. 

_I slept...in Kenshin's room?!_ She mentally panicked, quickly yet quietly jumping to her feet and heading for the shouji. With a quick peek around the hallway Kaoru bolted for her room and slammed the shouji shut behind her. If anyone saw her coming out in the way she did, who knows what kind of rumors would start to circulate! 

Sanosuke grinned from his position at the stairs, his arms folded losely in front of him. _Looks like Jou-chan's making progress with Kenshin..._ The rooster-haired fighter thought as he decended the stairs. As he reached the bottom, he decided that the scene he just witness would become the breakfast discussion for that morning. 

Kaoru took a deep breath when she stepped off the stairs, the memory of this morning still very fresh in her mind. _I can't believe I fell asleep in his room...why didn't Kenshin wake me up!_ She mused, sitting down next to Okon (A/N: Thanks again, Prudence-chan! ^^). The older Oniwabanshuu female member looked at her out of the corner of her eye and smirked. "Ohayou, Kaoru-chan." 

"Ohayou, Okon-san." Kaoru replied, noticing a weird tone to her voice. 

Misao sat down next to her, a huge grin pastered on her face. "Did you sleep well, Kaoru-san?" 

_That same tone...I wonder what's going on?_ "Hai, I did. Did you?" 

"Oh, probably not as good as you did." Misao replied, covering her mouth to stiffle a giggle. 

The next person to sit down was Omasu, who unlike her fellow members, didn't greet Kaoru with a weird tone to her voice. "Ohayou, Kaoru-chan." "Ohayou, Omasu-san." Kaoru replied, smiling for the missing tone. _Must be my imagination._ Kaoru thought as she looked up to Megumi, who was just joining the table. She had a slight scowl on her face, and when she met Kaoru's gaze her eyes narrowed ever so slightly. _Uh oh._ "Ohayou, Megumi-san." 

"It must have been a better night for you." Megumi replied harshly, taking a sip of her tea. 

"What?" The young shihondai asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Now she was confused. What was with everyone? Did she do something wrong? Break something? Say something she shouldn't have? Kaoru awaited an answer when Megumi finished her tea. When she didn't get an answer, Kaoru sighed and began sipping her soup. _Now I know I didn't do anything wrong...how could I have done something? I've only been helping at the Aoiya and taking care of Kenshin!_

The men sat down at their table, each glancing over to Kaoru. Shiro and Kuro simply watched her, unreadable expressions on their faces. But as for Yahiko and Sanosuke, they had sly grins on their faces that gave Kaoru an uneasy feeling in her stomach. 

Breakfast was a bit too quiet for her liking as well. Except for whispering between Okon and Megumi and Yahiko and Sanosuke, it was completely quiet. WAY too quiet. Finally, the poor shihondai couldn't take it anymore and slammed her bowl against the table, her eyebrows furrowing in anger. "Alright, what's going on?!" 

"Do you even have to ask?" Misao answered, that same grin on her face. 

"Ask? What are you talking about?" Kaoru replied. 

"We heard about you and Ken-san last night." Megumi spat, her glare focusing directly on Kaoru. 

_Shimatta!_ Kaoru blushed, but her anger didn't faulter. "Me and Kenshin?" 

"Yeah, Kaoru. We heard you and Kenshin 'spent the night together'." Yahiko said with a mouth full of food. 

"So Jou-chan, did ya get anywhere?" Sanosuke asked, trying to pick up something with the chopsticks in his left hand. If Kenshin were down there, the color of his hair would have paled in comparison with the color on her face, which was a mix between anger and embarrassment. "WHADDYA MEAN, GET ANYWHERE? I DIDN'T DO ANYHING WITH KENSHIN!" Kaoru bellowed, her fist shaking angrily. 

"That's not what we heard." Okon said, and Kaoru could have sworn she saw a small set of fox-ears pop on the omnitsu's head. 

"And what exactly did you hear?" The young shihondai said through clenched teeth. 

"We heard you and Kenshin spent the WHOLE night together." Yahiko answered, and immediately regretted it. 

A well thrown bowl hit him square in the face, KO'ing him instantly. "We did spend the whole night together, but not in the way you're thinking! Pervert!" 

"So you guys didn't..." Misao asked slowly. 

"So you and Ken-san didn't..." Megumi asked. 

"You and Himura-san didn't..." Omasu and Okon asked together. 

"NO! ALL WE DID WAS WATCH THE FIREFLIES! THAT'S IT! AND AS FOR WALKING OUT OF KENSHIN'S ROOM THIS MORNING, I FELL ASLEEP IN THERE! WHERE WOULD YOU GET THE IDEA ME AND KENSHIN..." Kaoru yelled. All the women's fingers pointed to the guys' table, and Shiro and Kuro immediately dove out of the way, leaving Sanosuke. The ex-fighter-for-hire grinned nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I jus' thought since you were walkin' out of his room this morning, that maybe you and Kenshin were making some progress." 

And it was times like these everyone present wondered where Kaoru pulled her bokken from as it slammed into the top of Sanosuke's head, knocking him out. He fell next to a still unconscious Yahiko, mumbling something about 'asking before figuring things out on his own'. Everyone was pretty sure she didn't carry it with her. 

Kaoru quickly finished off her miso soup and tea, before standing up and stomping into the kitchen. Sae was there already preparing something for Kenshin. Kaoru sighed and leaned against the wall nearby, a mushroom cloud floating from her mouth as she did. "Stupid Sanosuke!" 

"Don't worry Kaoru-chan." Sae said sweetly, handing her the tray of food for the rurouni. 

"He just wants to see you and Kenshin get togeher." 

Kaoru blinked and looked at her, taking the tray slowly. Sae giggled and motioned to the dining room. "I was the first person he told." 

Kaoru stomped through the dining room grumbling a select number of curses before ascending the stairs to Kenshin's room. When she felt a few people following her, she turned around and glared at them coldly, causing those select few (Ie: Misao, Okon, Omasu, Megumi, and a newly awoken Yahiko and Sanosuke) to slink back down the stairs. 

"Idiots." Kaoru scoffed as she slid open the shouji to Kenshin's room. 

She was happy to see that Kenshin was already awake, taking his position outside on the porch. He looked over his shoulder at Kaoru and smiled. "Ohayou, Kaoru-dono. Did you sleep well?" Kaoru's eye twitched, but she managed a smile and sat down next to him. "Ohayou Kenshin, and yes I did." 

"You looked so peaceful...Sessha didn't want to wake you." Kenshin continued, taking the bowl Kaoru offered him. 

Kaoru sighed and rested her head in her hands. This was NOT a good morning. 

"Are you alright, Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin asked, tilting his head to look into her eyes. 

Kaoru straightened and smiled at him, trying to hide the newly burning anger raging inside of her. "I had an interesting breakfast." 

"Oh? Would you like to tell Sessha about it?" Kenshin asked, taking a sip of his soup. 

Twitch. _I don't know how he's going to react, but here goes nothing..._ "Well, when I woke up this morning, Sanosuke saw me coming out of here. He kind of got the wrong idea and told everyone that we spent the night togeher." Kaoru said, her cheeks tinting a lovely shade of red. 

"But we did spend the night together, right? We watched the fireflies." Kenshin replied, raising an eyebrow in confusion. 

_Is he dense or what?_ "We did, but everyone thought we spent the night...doing...something else..." Kaoru trailed off, her cheeks now matching the color of his hair. 

Kenshin pondered this explaination, and when nothing came to mind Kaoru sighed and whispered into his ear, too embarrassed to say the words aloud. When she finished, Kenshin's cheeks brightened quite rapidly (2.4 seconds exactly), and he almost dropped his soup. 

"That's what everyone was thinking." Kaoru finished, folding her hands in her lap. 

_I have to remember to speak with Sano later._ Kenshin thought, putting his bowl down shakily. "G-Gomen, Kaoru-dono...Sessha should have woken you up. Then you wouldn't have had to put up with that this morning, de gozaru yo." 

"Oh, it's alright. I explained to everyone what really happened." _And I gave Sanosuke a lovely new bruise on his head._ Kaoru added mentally. Kenshin played what he believed what went on that morning, and couldn't help but laugh. He could see Kaoru beating the Tori-atama to a bloody pulp. 

"Kenshin, it's not funny!" Kaoru said, blushing again. 

"I'm sorry Kaoru-dono. Sessha just thought of something funny, de gozaru." Kenshin said, waving his hand. 

Kenshin returned to his soup, but couldn't help but ponder. _If it bothers her that much, perhaps she...may have feelings for me?_

And at the same time, Kaoru was pondering as well. _Kenshin blushed an aweful lot when I told him about this morning...maybe...he likes me? More than a friend?_

The two looked at each other, and with a smile, they turned away, Kaoru gazing out into the courtyard lit with the still beautiful morning sun, and Kenshin working on his breakfasat. 

A/N: A figured a little humor was needed... Thanks to Prudence-chan for giving me this idea! Of course Sanosuke, being the guy he is, would get the wrong idea! I know if I saw someone walking out of some guy's room early in the morning with the clothes they were wearing the day before on, I'd get some ideas of my own. *Grin* But anyway, I hope you enjoy it! I think in the next chapter I'm going to skip ahead a few days...dunno yet. I gotta do a little calculating to figure out how many days they are going to be until they return to Tokyo. The equation I have right now is: 

Day they leave for Tokyo = 2 weeks - 30 days to a month / number of expected chapters 

Doesn't make any sense, right? I stink at math. Anyway, please leave a review and lemme know what you think! Ja!


	5. Nightmare

**Rurouni Kenshin  
_Standing Tall_**  
Chapter 5 - Nightmare 

A/N: Konnichiwa/Konbanwa/Ohayou, minna-san! You guys are really nice, you know that? Thanks to those of you who pointed out my spelling mistake with "happiness"...hehe. I guess I really should use that spell-checker, ne? Anyway, here's the newest chapter! I hope you enjoy! Arrigatou, Ja ne, and Review, onegai! 

Disclaimer: *sakabatou still hovering* Still not mine. 

As they days progressed, so did Kenshin's health. His wounds were healing quite nicely, and his strength was returning. Soon, three weeks had passed since the fight with Shishio, and the Aoiya was almost complete. But even so, the memories of that fateful battle were fresh in Kenshin's mind, and during the course of the night, he was plagued with nightmares. 

Kenshin tossed and turned, kicking the sheets off of him. His face was contorted into a look of pain, and his hand kept going to his side, where Shishio had stabbed him through Yumi's body. "Kaoru-dono.." He moaned, his other hand reaching towards the ceiling. 

  
_Kenshin was standing in a field, the grass beneath him brown and rotting. The smell of blood lingered in the air like after a battle, and Kenshin winced slightly at the smell. As he looked around, he saw bodies strewn about the area, all mangled to the point where recognizing the person was nearly impossible. _

Kenshin looked down at himself, gasping at his attire. No longer was he wearing the pink gi and white hakamas, but he was wearing his Ishin clothes, and a katana and wakizashi hung at his side. Kenshin's hand went up to his head, and he felt the high ponytail. 

Battousai. Kenshin started walking through the field, his gaze going from one side of the field to the other. There must have been hundreds of bodies covering the field, ranging from middle-aged samurai to young men who just entered the war. Some faces were left intact, and Kenshin could have sworn he recognized a few faces. 

He came to the end of the field, only to find a river of crimson. Kenshin noticed across the river were five other bodies, and these he recognized without a doubt. The rurouni gasped and jumped into the river, pushing his wave through the blood water to the other side. When he reached the shore, Kenshin was frozen. 

In front of him laid the bodies of his friends, covered in blood. "How did this happened!?" Kenshin screamed, falling to his knees and covering his face. 

"It's your fault." 

Kenshin glanced up towards the voice, and found his friends standing before him, blood dripping from their fatal wounds. Kenshin's eyes widened and he stumbled backwards onto his bottom. 

"It's all your fault, Battousai." The voice said again; it belonged to Sanosuke. 

"If it weren't for you, we'd still be alive!" Yahiko said, pointing his broken shinai at him. 

Megumi and Misao stepped forward, glaring down at him. "Because of your bloody past, we had to die, Ken-san." The onna-sensei said, crossing her arms. "I should have left you alone when I found out you were Battousai, Himura!" Misao yelled, placing her hands on her hips. 

The next person to step forward was Kaoru. Kenshin felt tears streaming down his face when he saw the large sword slash going from her shoulder to her hip. Unlike the others though, her face wasn't angry, but it was sad. 

"Kenshin, why didn't you protect me?" She asked, looking down at him. 

"I thought you promised to protect me, Kenshin?" 

Kenshin sat up on his knees, reaching up with his hand to touch Kaoru. Kaoru reached out to touch him, but as they came within mere inches, she disappeared. Kenshin gasped and stood up, looking around. "Kaoru-dono?" 

"You said you were going to protect me...." A voice echoed across the field. 

"Kaoru-dono!" 

"Why didn't you protect me, Kenshin?" 

"Kaoru-dono! I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." Kenshin cried, collapsing back to his knees. 

"Because you didn't protect me, didn't protect us...we were killed. And now, we have to suffer." 

Kenshin glanced up to see two large ebony gates open, and in front stood Kaoru, looking at him again with tear-filled eyes. Behind her a dark, menacing figure stepped out, and with a large clawed hand, grabbed Kaoru around the waist and pulled her into the gates. He saw the creature's face, and he immediately recognized it as Shishio's, and the demon laughed as the gates closed. 

"Kaoru!" Kenshin screamed, scrambling to his feet and running after her. 

He stopped at the gates and pounded on them, tears streaming from his face. He could still hear her, still blaming him for her death. "Why didn't you protect me? You promised..." "KAORU!" 

  
"KAORU!" Kenshin screamed, bolting upright. Kenshin looked around, and sighed with relief when he found himself in his room at the Shirobeko. _Just a dream.._ He thought, covering his face with his hand. 

Suddenly he felt a hand cover the one resting on his thigh, and he looked up to see Kaoru, her face etched in an expression of concern. "Kenshin?" 

Kaoru frowned when she saw his lower lip start to tremble, and immediately pulled him into a hug. Kenshin couldn't hold back the tears as Kaoru began to comfort him, gently rubbing his back to try and calm him down. "Shh...I'm right here..." 

Kenshin wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly. Kaoru rested her head on top of his, her embrace tightening a bit. _He's having nightmares again..._

Kaoru rubbed his back again he began to calm down, a small smile coming to her face. Soon, Kenshin's breathing slowed and became deeper, and Kaoru knew he'd fallen asleep. She gently laid him down, then covered him back up with the blanket. She grabbed his hand again and squeezed it lovingly. "I'll always be right here, Kenshin..." She whispered. 

A/N: I don't know where this came from, but I couldn't get it out of my head. I personally think it sucks, but I felt I should include it in this little portrayal of that blank month. So uhm...tell me how bad it sucks in a review, okay? Ja!


	6. Unexpected Guest

**Rurouni Kenshin  
_Standing Tall_**  
Chapter 6 - Unexpected Guest 

Disclaimer: *points to Watsuki-sama's sakabatou* NOT MINE. 

It had been a tiring day indeed. From early that morning until almost 10 at night, everyone was at the Aoiya re-building. According to Misao and Sano, who were somehow working together and not calling each other names, if they worked hard for the next three days, they'd be able to finish re-building the frame and the first floor, and then be able to move on to the second. 

When they returned, Sae had graciously made them all a lovely dinner. The group sat down and ate peacefully, which kinda surprised to Shirobeko owner. In fact, there wasn't a single 'Busu', 'Tori-atama', 'Itachi Musume', 'Yahiko-chan', and even 'Baka' used at all. They must have really tired themselves out. 

But not all good things last long, Sae noticed when Megumi came down to join them. Almost immediately the bickering between doctor and fighter began, and that started the onset of the usual 'nicknames' just mentioned. 

Even that didn't last long, as dinner was complete and everyone returned to their respective rooms, all except for Kaoru. She may have been tired, but she wanted to check up on Kenshin. She was afraid he was having more nightmares, and if they were anything like the one she witnessed last night, she wanted to be at his side to comfort him. 

Kaoru acended the stairs slowly, stiffling a yawn as she paused in front of Kenshin's room. She could hear movement inside, and figured he must still be awake. As she slid open the shouji, she couldn't help but gape. Inside, Kenshin was sitting on his futon, and sitting next to him was none other than the Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu master himself, Hiko Seijuro the 13th. 

Master and apprentice turned to her as she stepped in, Kenshin greeting her with a smile and Hiko just staring at her. "K-Konbanwa, Hiko-san." Kaoru said, moving to sit next to him. 

The master nodded towards her, then turned to Kenshin, who was still smiling. "Continue with your explanation, baka deshi. I don't have all night." 

Kaoru listened with mild surprise as Kesnhin described the fights between him and Aoshi, Soujiro, and Shishio, paying slightly more attention to the affectiveness of the ultimate attack, Amakekeru Ryu no Hirameki. Though Kaoru new briefly about each fight, she was surprised to learn how he received his wounds, and that only caused her to worry. _He went into the battle with Shishio already wounded? Kenshin no baka..._ She thought sadly. 

"...after he..killed Yumi-dono, Shishio tried one last attack on Sessha, but I was able to block it thanks to...but, Shishio's body suddenly erupted into flames, and he burned to death, de gozaru." Kenshin finished. 

"Burned to death, you say? Heh." Hiko mused, then took a long swig from the sake jug sitting next to him. 

"After that, Sessha doesn't remember what happened, de gozaru yo." Kenshin added. 

"Che, you went into battle even after performing the ultimate attack twice." Hiko said. 

"Sessha really didn't have a choice." Kenshin replied, his eyes traveling to meet Kaoru's. 

He frowned at the expression on her face, and the look in her eyes told him that he shouldn't have explained those things in front of her, because he knew the moment they were alone she was going to scold him. Though the thought did warm his heart a bit. 

With a long sigh Hiko stood up, then slung the sake jug over his shoulder. He looked down to his student and grinned. "I guess teaching you the final attack did have it's payoffs." The 13th master said, turning to head to the door. 

He grinned over his shoulder, then slid open the shouji and left. They heard the familiar cries of 'Hiko-sama!' downstairs from Omasu and Okon, signalling he was downstairs and trying to make his exit. 

Kenshin turned to Kaoru, smiling. "Konbanwa, Kaoru-dono." He asked, trying to change the subject. 

Kaoru looked up at him, the same look of concern and shock in her eyes as when she listened to Hiko's story. She moved closer to him. "Kenshin, you fought Shishio right after Soujiro and Aoshi?" 

"Aa." Kenshin replied, his smile fading. 

The shihondai lowered her head a bit, her bangs obscuring her eyes. _How could he have been so careless? Didn't he care at all about what happened to him? Was he really only focused on defeating Shishio?_ The questions came to her mind, but her throat closed everytime she wanted to ask one. Kenshin suddenly placed his hand over hers, smiling up at her. "Kaoru-dono, please don't worry." 

"How can I not worry after hearing that? You went into battle already injured, and through fighting that...that monster, you almost lost your life!" She said softly, her voice quavering a bit. 

"True, Sessha almost lost his life, and I almost gave up too." Kenshin replied, looking down at his lap. 

Kaoru rose her head to look at him, shocked. _He didn't say anything about giving up in his story to Hiko._ "After Shishio plunged his sword through Yumi-dono's body and pierced my side, I didn't have anything left. I was bleeding badly, and I decided then that if I were to die right now, even if Shishio rose again in the next few years, someone would be skilled enough to stop him. I protected Japan...and that was good enough for me." Kenshin explained slowly, his hand slipping from Kaoru's to rest next to the one in his lap. 

"Shikashi, I remembered something that gave me the strength to get back up. I remembered something someone had said to me before I left for Mount Hiei." The rurouni continued, his eyes rising up to meet Kaoru's. 

His smile returned, and he turned completely towards her. "It was your words, Kaoru-dono, that helped Sessha get back up." 

_Let's go back to Tokyo, together._ The words echoed in Kaoru's head, and she couldn't stop the tears from flowing. "Also, I remembered what you looked like when I left you in Tokyo, and I didn't want to see you like that again if I never came back, de gozaru yo." Kenshin added, reaching up to brush some of the tears from her cheek. 

Kaoru sniffled and managed a smile, and her hand covered Kenshin's, squeezing it softly. "I'm glad you came back..." She whispered, the only words she could say despite what was going on in her head. 

"Sessha mo." Kenshin whispered back, squeezing hr hand just as softly. 

Kaoru stood up, reluctantly letting go of his hand. "I'm going to bed now. I'll come see you in the morning, okay?" 

"Aa." Kenshin replied, his eyes arching up as his smile grew. 

"Oyasumi nasai, Kenshin." Kaoru said as she stepped out of his room. 

"Oyasumi, Kaoru-dono." Kenshin replied, laying down. 

_I wanted to see you again, too...Kaoru. That's why I found the strength to continue fighting._ Kenshin thought before drifting off to sleep. 

Kaoru slid the shouji shut and went to the room she was sharing with Misao, smiling when she found the other girl sound asleep. She quickly changed into a yukata and unrolled her futon, then laid down. She stared at the ceiling for a moment, Kenshin's words playing over in her mind. _It was your words, Kaoru-dono, that helped Sessha get back up._ She rolled over on her side, and fell asleep, her smile still on her face. 

A/N: I also wondered how Kaoru would react when she heard about Kenshin's battle, so I thought this should have been included. From the looks of things, I'm guessing two or three more chapters will finish this off, *Sigh*, even though I am enjoying writing this. Minna-san, once again thank you for the kind reviews! I know Kenshin was a bit OOC last chapter, you know, him crying after realizing it was just a dream and all. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and the next is on it's way! Arrigatou, Ja ne, and Review, onegai! 

A/N 2: Ano..I was wondering if minna-san could help me. I've been trying to find a story on FF.net that I read a while ago, and I can't seem to find it! I'm not even sure if it was on FF.net, but still....It's about Kenshin and Kaoru (of course!). Kaoru's pregnant, but Kenshin's afraid to touch her because he thinks he'll taint his unborn child. So Kaoru goes to Saito for help and....yeah. That's what the story's about. If anyone knows where I can find it, will you please leave the link or the name of the story in a review? C-Chan would greatly appeciate it! Thanks!


	7. Bonding Moments

**Rurouni Kenshin  
_Standing Tall_**  
Chapter 7 - Bonding Moments 

A/N: *BIG BLINK* You know minna-san, you really are too kind. I didn't expect so many people to review, and you even knew the name of the fanfic I was looking for! Domo arrigatou gozaimasu! You don't know how much I appreciate it! 

Disclaimer: I refuse to say it. Refer to other chapters, please. 

Everyone was overjoyed to hear Kenshin's wounds were completely healed. Though his body was still weak and regaining it's strength, Megumi assured them he would be up and about in the next few days. And on top of that, in a couple of days the 'New and Improved' Aoiya would be complete as well. Everyone couldn't have been happier. 

Kaoru smiled to herself as she and Misao went to sit in the small courtyard underneath Kenshin's room. During the course of the month, Kaoru had grown to love the young omnitsu as a sister, and it was moments like this that Misao couldn't help but thing of Kaoru as her older sister. 

"So Misao-chan, how's Aoshi doing?" She asked, sitting down on a rock near the pond. 

Misao sighed and flopped down next to her, a mushroom cloud-shaped sigh escaping her lips. "Aoshi-sama is always in the Zen Temple...he won't talk to anyone, especially Jiya and me. I think he's still upset." The young girl explained, her brows furrowing with worry. 

Kaoru hummed a response, her smile falling. Aoshi was trying to avoid everyone, and from morning to late at night the former Okashira would sit in the Zen Temple meditating. Though Kaoru didn't take much liking to him (Considering what happened the first time they met him and that he caused some of the wounds Kenshin had), she could help but worry about him. 

"Have you tried talking to him?" The shihondai suggested, trying to bring a smile to her face. 

"No..." Misao replied, resting her hands on her knees. 

"I don't want to pester him or anything..." 

"You won't be pestering him. It would be the first time, right? He deserves some human contact." Kaoru said, finding her smile again. 

Misao suddenly jumped up, nearly knocking Kaoru over. "You're right, Kaoru-san! I'm going to talk to him right now!" The happy omnitsu exclaimed. 

"Thanks for the advice!" 

Kaoru watched Misao bound out of sight, then smiled. If only Aoshi knew how much Misao loved him...maybe then he'd at peace. 

_As for someone else I know..._ Kaoru thought as she looked up to the porch above her, where a mop of red hair could be seen clearly. She smiled sadly as she stood up and headed inside. 

Though Kenshin seemed pleased with her visits and their conversations every now and then, she could still feel the uneasiness in him. From the look in his eyes, just being in Kyoto, having to battle in this place once again had affected him mentally--perhaps even more then the battle with Shishio had affected him physically. _The minute he's up and about, I'm buying all of us tickets back home. I can't stand seeing him in pain._

As she ascended the stairs, her mind wandered to Kenshin again. There was something happening between them, something she couldn't quite place. But what she could see was that they were growing closer, their friendship reaching to the limits and becoming something more than just that. He never seemed annoyed or angry when Kaoru would visit him, but he seemed...happy maybe? She knew everyone else came to see him every so often, and she even joined some of them every so often. But he seemed different when they were around. More..withdrawn. But the minute they left and she remained, he seemed to open up somehow. Kaoru smiled. 

She wouldn't deny it. She loved the red-haired rurouni with all her heart and soul. And to see him open up to her like he did--though he did it without words--it warmed her heart and she briefly thought that maybe he shared her feelings. She wouldn't tell him though. Some things deserved to stay a secret, at least for now. 

She reached his room and slid the shouji open, smiling when Kenshin glanced over his shoulder and greeted her with a gentle smile. "Konnichiwa, Kaoru-dono." 

"Konnichiwa, Kenshin." Kaoru replied cheerfully, closing the door behind her and walking to him. 

She knelt down and smiled at him again. _Her smile is so beautiful._ Kenshin mused as the young shihondai glanced out towards the courtyard. As Kaoru was musing before, Kenshin could also feel the difference in their relationship. But on his end, it meant something much more. With each passing day, he was starting to see Kaoru as a beautiful young woman whose heart was filled with nothing but kindness and compassion, and less of the 17 year old girl he promised to protect. 

Memories of the night they met flowed through his mind. A young girl chasing him down without fear, calling him Battousai and challenging him...then after learning he really was the demon, allowing him to stay in her home anyway. Despite his past, despite all the people he killed, and despite the amount of blood that would permanently stain his hands, Kaoru accepted him without question. 

The two looked at each other again and smiled. Though Kenshin felt himself unworthy of her kindness, he couldn't lie to his heart, or his mind. He loved Kaoru, and would do everything in his power to protect her. He had already lost one woman in his life, he wasn't about to lose another, especially when the feelings were so strong. 

  
"Aoshi-sama?" Misao whispered, carefully approaching the meditating ex-Okashira. 

Aoshi's head rose slightly, and out of the corner of his eye he saw the young girl approaching him. "What?" 

Misao paused, then sat down a few feet from him, her hands folded in her lap. She rung her hands a bit, then looked up at him. "I thought that...you might want someone to talk to...since you're always here by yourself." 

"I come here to meditate." Aoshi replied simply, turning his head to look at her. 

"Hai." Misao agreed meekly. 

They sat there in silence for a minute, before Aoshi turned to her completely and folded his hands in his lap again. Misao glanced up at him, afraid he was going to tell her to leave. But to her surprise, she could have sworn she saw a glint of happiness in the cold-stare of Aoshi. "I have nothing to talk about, but you can stay if you want." 

Misao smiled at him and nodded. "Alright." 

_Misao...you've grown up so much._ Aoshi thought as he looked over the girl. She was so different from the little girl he left years ago, who was so full of energy and happiness. He didn't deny she had energy, for he had witnessed a few of the bouts she and Okina had, but it was a different type of energy. And to think, he never wanted to see her again. _A lie...to protect her._

Misao noticed the strange look in his eyes and blushed, and the edge of Aoshi's mouth twitched, almost in a smirk. _Indeed...she has grown into a lovely young woman._ The former Okashira thought as he turned back to the altar and closed his eyes to meditate. Misao smiled at him, then turned to the altar as well, closing her eyes in a way to copy him respectfully. _I will find that smile, Aoshi-sama. I promise._

  
Sanosuke cursed quite loudly as Megumi finished setting the bones in his hand. She wrapped it firmly yet gently, and the minute she finished the fighter yanked his hand away and cradled it to his chest. "Damn, kitsune! Do ya have to be so rough?!" 

"Only with you, Tori-atama." Megumi retaliated, a sly fox-like grin crossing her features. 

"Aren't I the lucky one." Sano said sarcastically, narrowing his eyes at her. 

"And don't call me Rooster Head." 

"Don't call me fox." 

"But you are a fox." 

"And you're a rooster head. 

Sano scoffed and crossed his arms, frowning. But mentally, his smirk couldn't have been bigger. _You may have won this morning, fox, but Sagara Sanosuke will win the battle this time._ He mused, his mental grin threatening to become physical. 

Megumi caught the look in his eyes, and grinned to herself. _So the Rooster Boy thinks he'll win this one, eh? He doesn't stand a chance._ She thought, resisting the urge to laugh out loud. "You should be more careful with that hand." 

"Aw, I didn't know you cared." The fighter said, smirking at her. 

"A doctor has to show some concern for her patients, even when the patient in question is a complete idiot." 

"Oi!" 

"The truth hurts, does it?" 

"Not as much as the torture you put my hand through." 

"Are you going to cry, Rooster head?" 

"Not likely, 'specially from stupid Fox comments." 

"I'm not a Fox!" 

"And I'm not a Rooster!" 

Yahiko and Omasu sweatdropped as they watched the exchange in insults. The two slinked away to the dining room, and the female omnitsu looked down at Yahiko. "Are they always like that?" 

"Most of the time." The boy-samurai answered truthfully. 

"Shouldn't we stop them?" Omasu asked, concern evident in her tone. "Nah." Yahiko replied with an evil grin. 

"That's just how they tell each other how much they like each other." 

A/N: Eh...figured I should involve our other two couples in this one...since I couldn't think of anything for just Kenshin and Kaoru. Was Aoshi OOC, or was that me? No clue...though I love the bishie to death, I ain't quite acquainted with his personality. Whenever I tend to think of it, "Icicle" comes to mind. I guess you could call this chapter a bit Waffy....but would Sano and Megumi's bickering be considered waff? Beats the stuff outta me. Anyway, tell me what you think! Two more chapters will finish this off, one focusing on the last day in Kyoto (Ie. When Kenshin visits Tomoe's grave, Megumi and Kaoru's talk, etc.), and the other focusing on the day after their return. And I assure you, WAFF will be placed somewhere, though I tend to think the next chapter may be a bit angsty. Maybe C-Chan will attempt writing in First-person? Well, if I do...god help us all. ^^ Ja!


	8. A Visit Overdue

**Rurouni Kenshin  
_Standing Tall_**  
Chapter 8 - A Visit Overdue  
A/N: You know, as I was watching that episode where Kenshin visits Tomoe's grave...I began to wonder...What was he thinking? And why did he seem a bit happier after the visit? Hmm...well, C-Chan's going to show you what she thinks! OMG! It's a blank part of the storyline WITHIN a blank part of the storyline! Who wudda guessed? ^^ Arrigatou, Ja ne, and Review, onegai! 

Disclaimer: Refer to previous chapters. 

As Kenshin approached the graveyard, his hand tightened around the bucket's handle. It had been ten years since he had even stepped foot in Kyoto, and his heart ached with memories of battles fought and lives lost. But when he entered the small graveyard, he felt his chest tighten. Old wounds surfaced and bled freely, and Kenshin had to fight with himself not to turn around. 

The small gravestone laid near the back of the cemetery, between much larger stones. On first glance anyone else would have looked over the small grave, but Kenshin knew exactly where it was. As he stood in front of it, he pulled the bandage covering his cross-scar away from his cheek and clasped it in his hand. "Even after ten years...nothing has changed about this place..." A solemn smile found his face and he knelt down before the grave, placing the bucket and bandage down and pressing his hands together. 

He couldn't quite place when the rain began to fall, but as the soft rain fell on him, Kenshin felt his tears slip. For ten years...he couldn't bring himself to visit her grave. Tomoe, the woman who had shown him love for the first time...she laid here now because of his sword. _Tomoe...it's been a while since I visited you last...I hope you can forgive me._ He thought, closing his eyes tightly to stop the tears. 

_Ten years...but the blood still stains my hands. No matter how hard I try, how hard I scrub my hands, I still see it, lingering, taunting...But I haven't killed. Just like I promised, I haven't killed since the Bakumatsu._

Kenshin could feel Hiko's presence behind him, but didn't acknowledge him. _It will take my entire life to atone for what I've done, especially what I've done to you. You're voice and face are forever engraved into my heart...and for your death I will atone even after my own end._

Kenshin opened his eyes again and allowed the tears to fall, mixing with the rain that was gliding down his face. He took a shaky breath, then closed his eyes again, his hands pressing together a bit harder. _So many people still fear me...and at times it hurts. Knowing that I will never be able to live peacefully, my bloody past always finding a way to catch up with me...it hurts more than anyone could imagine. Even now I still strike fear into people when they learn who I was...accept for her..._

_She accepts me, Tomoe. Despite what I've done, all the blood on my hands, she accepts me. Without knowing my name she invited me into her home without question. She's managed to bring happiness into my life...something that I haven't felt in so long, nor deserve. But even so, she still found a place in my heart._

_I know she loves me...I can feel it. But I'm not sure if I can return it. I'm too tainted, and she's so innocent. I can never forget my love for you, either. You saved me from the hitokiri, if it wasn't for you I may have ended up dead long ago. And now, it seems Kaoru is trying to protect me from it again._

_I hope your soul is at peace, Tomoe. I can never and will never forget my love for you, as long as I live. Perhaps one day I can bring Kaoru here...so you can see what I mean. She's such a kind-hearted girl..._

Hiko finally decided to break the silence. "Visiting her grave for the first time in ten years?" 

Kenshin didn't answer. Slowly he brought a hand to his scarred cheek, covering the mix of rain and tears as he finally rested violet orbs on Tomoe's gravestone. "It looks like you found flowers to bring to her grave." Hiko continued, smiling a bit. 

Silence claimed the master and apprentice, until Kenshin's hand dropped and he leaned back slightly. "After the Meiji Era, I wandered through most of Japan." The rurouni began, his tone soft. 

"Shikashi, this was the one place where many knew me. I had avoided coming here...thinking that if I did, three'd be unwanted fighting." 

The rurouni continued after a small pause. 

"Is that the only reason?" Hiko asked. 

Kenshin paused again, realizing the rain had stopped. He took in a shuddering breath and continued. "Kyoto...reminds me of the one who rests here...the one who I killed with my own hands. That was especially why I wanted to avoid coming here." 

A small smile found it's way to his lips. "But..." _Let's go back to Tokyo, together._

The ex-hitokiri stood up and shook the water from his hair, looking over his shoulder at Hiko, the small smile growing just slightly bigger. "I finally decided to bring flowers to this grave." 

Hiko paused for a moment, then tossed the umbrella he had to Kenshin, who caught it clumsily. Slowly he sauntered away, his cape billowing behind him. "Then hurry up and go back to Tokyo. If you have another unwanted fight, I won't help you out next time!" 

Kenshin watched his master's figure disappear, then turned to acknowledge Tomoe's grave one more time. "I will come again." 

A/N: Was it a bit too much? At first I was going to make this first person, but after two sentences I couldn't stand how it looked. Also, I don't know much about Tomoe, except the basics, and what I've read in fanfiction. The dialogue in this is taken from the episode itself, thanks to the wonders of subtitles. Please, if anything seems wrong, tell me? I really wanted this chapter to be good. The next one will take place after they arrive back in Tokyo, and that will end the story. *Sniffles* Waii! I don't want it to end! 

Eko - Idiot, all stories are meant to end. 

What?! I thought I locked you in a room somewhere...FAR away might I add... 

Eko - You thought you did, but you were wrong. Just finish up with you're stupid author note. 

Ergh...just watch. That threat I made when we were doing my profile? It's happening....just you watch. 

Eko - Eep. o.o; 

Anyway, minna-san, I have a small request. Could someone e-mail me a link or an explanation of what happened after Enishi? Since I'm starting to get a hang of this whole waff thing, I wanna write more! ^^ And for that, I need to know details that the fanfiction I've been reading don't go into much. It would be very helpful! Anyway, I'll go now since my author note is growing longer than the chapter itself! *Blink* Why didn't anyone tell me I write these so long? Anyway, Ja for now!


	9. Epilogue A Night Worth Remembering

**Rurouni Kenshin  
_Standing Tall_**  
Epilogue - A Night Worth Remembering 

Disclaimer: *Glare* NOT MINE. 

Kenshin slid the door open to his room and smiled happily. How long has it been since he last slept here? Months, at the least. Dropping his travel bag in the corner, Kenshin started to get aquatinted with his room again. The futon he slept in was folded and pushed against the left wall, while the small chest he never used was pushed against the far wall, a thin film of dust covering it. He glanced up at the calendar hanging on the wall and frowned a bit. The date still said May 14, the day he left. 

The rurouni sighed and stepped out of his room, then sat in front of it, resting his sakabatou against on shoulder and bringing on knee up. And how long had it been since he sat here like this? _Too long._ Kenshin answered himself. 

Kaoru rounded the corner to find the ex-hitokiri staring at the courtyard, a serene look on his face. Kaoru smiled and sat next to him. "How does it feel to be home?" _Home..._ Kenshin turned to look down at the young shihondai. A smile found his face. "Sessha is happy to be home, de gozaru." 

Kaoru nodded. "Ayame-chan and Suzume-chan are coming over soon...I'm sure they'll be happy to see you." 

Kenshin's smile grew. _Ayame-chan and Suzume-chan...they're probably angry at me for leaving._ He mused, looking up to the setting sun. An idea crossed his mind. "Kaoru-dono, would you like to watch the fireflies tonight, de gozaru ka?" He asked. 

"Sessha was thinking of bringing the girls, as well." 

Kaoru blushed slightly, lowering her head a bit. "Sure...and I'm sure the girls won't say no either." 

And as those words were said, two familiar cheers were heard coming from the front gate, and two toddlers rounded the house at amazing speeds. Their target: One red-headed rurouni. 

"KEN-NII!" 

Kaoru laughed as the two girls plowed into Kenshin, knocking the poor man over. They immediately crawled on top of him and hugged him tightly. Kenshin chucked and hugged the girls close. Besides Kaoru and his friends, he had missed to girls terribly. They were like little sisters--almost daughters to him, and upon returning to Tokyo he couldn't wait to jump into the normal routines he shared with them. 

The rurouni sat up, still hugging the girls tightly. He gently pulled away to look down at them, smiling. "Hello, Suzume-chan, Ayame-chan." 

The girls pouted up at him, tears streaming down their face. Kenshin put on his 'Oro?' face. "Doushita, de gozaru ka?" 

"You went away!" Suzume wailed, clinging to the rurouni tighter. 

Ayame moved to give him a slightly more detailed explanation. "You went away when we were 'upposed to watch the fireflies! And you didn't even say goodbye!" 

Kenshin nodded and hugged them close again. "Gomen nasai, Sessha didn't mean to make you upset." 

Kaoru watched the three with a mix of happiness and amazement. To think, the man (or boy, depending on how you looked at him) sitting next to her did not look like he just recovered from nearly fatal injuries after saving the future of Japan. In fact, he looked as if he had just returned home from vacation, and was currently hugging the sisters he left behind... 

_He looks so happy to see them...and they are equally happy to see their Big brother Ken home, finally._ Kaoru thought, smiling. She put a fake pout on her face and crossed her arms. "Mou! Ayame-chan, Suzume-chan, don't I get a hug?" 

The girls giggled at her fake pout and crawled off their Ken-nii to hug Kaoru just as tightly. "We missed you too, Kaoru-nee-chan!" They said together. 

Kaoru looked over the girls heads to Kenshin, who was leaning back on his hands, watching the small group. He gave her a gentle smile and she returned it. She looked down at the girls and pulled away, smiling. "Ken-nii wants to ask you something." 

They turned to the red-head, and he chuckled at the excitement in their eyes. "Would you two like to come with Kaoru-dono and me to watch the fireflies tonight, de gozaru ka?" 

"Waii! Really, Ken-nii! Just like we were 'upposed to?" Ayame said, clinging to his arm. 

"Really?" Suzume echoed, clinging to his other arm. 

Kenshin's eyes arched up and he nodded, earning another squeal of excitement from the toddlers. Kaoru giggled. "It's getting late, shall we go?" Kenshin asked, standing up. 

~*~*~ 

They walked along the darkened and lonely street that ran by the river, searching for a good spot to watch the fireflies. As they passed a certain area, Kenshin stopped to look out at the river. _This is where..._

Kenshin looked to Kaoru, who was also looking out at the river. A small frown was on her face, and Kenshin knew she recognized this area. _This is where I said goodbye to her...and she welcomed me back home._

"Ken-nii, is this a good spot?" Suzume, who was sitting on his shoulders, asked as she leaned over to look at the rurouni. 

Kenshin looked to Kaoru, who was now looking at him with a smile. Ayame, who was holding her hand, suddenly gasped and pointed out at the river. "Look Ken-nii and Kaoru-nee-chan, I can see one!" She was right; the beginnings of fireflies were already floating around the river, and Kenshin smiled. "This is a good spot, de gozaru." 

The group sat down under one of the sakura trees, Suzume in Kenshin's lap, Kaoru on his right side, and Ayame snuggled into his left. More fireflies were beginning to fly around, floating between the trees and around the four, engaged in some sort of dance of lights. Their eerie glow illuminated the area, and the lake shone beautifully. 

The rurouni looked at Kaoru from the corner of his eye, and frowned slightly. He could see how Kaoru was uncomfortable about this place, and he didn't blame her. For Kaoru, this place held bad memories back from when he left, and it held the same for him. In fact, it seemed as if there were the same amount of fireflies circling them. Kenshin turned to look at Kaoru, smiling. "They're beautiful, right?" 

Kaoru startled a bit, then smiled and nodded. "Hai, they are." 

"Oh, look! They're so twinklie!" Ayame exclaimed, tugging on Kenshin's arm. 

"Twinklie twinklie!" Suzume echoed, giggling. 

Kaoru giggled and turned to watch the fireflies again, her smile fading slightly. Kenshin closed his eyes and leaned his head against the tree. _I wish I could tell you, Kaoru...how it hurt to leave her behind. To tell her how it hurt to forget my love for you and to become a rurouni again...but I can't. I can't risk staining your innocence with my tainted soul. But I promise you one thing, Kaoru. I'll never leave again...never._ Kenshin mused, sighing slightly. 

Kenshin opened his eyes as a firefly landed on the tip of his nose. "Oro?" 

The girls giggled, and the firefly floated over to Kaoru, landing on her shoulder. The two met eyes and smiled. _Never again._ It seemed as if hours had passed, and the silence that had befallen them was broken when the two girls yawned. Kenshin smiled and patted them both on the head. "We should go back, de gozaru. It's late." 

Kaoru smiled at the girls protests, but they stood up anyway, rubbing their eyes sleepily. Kenshin stood up and dusted the dirt from his hakama, then offered his hand to Kaoru. The shihondai took it and he helped her up, then let go so she could brush the wrinkles from her kimono. Kenshin looked down at Suzume and Ayame and smiled again. "You two go on ahead. Kaoru-dono and Sessha will be right behind." 

The girls jogged ahead, chattering about the fireflies and everything else two toddlers would chat about, while Kenshin and Kaoru followed close behind. As they reached the dojo, they heard Genzai-sensei greet the two. Kenshin paused in front of the gate, a thoughtful look on his face. 

"What is it, Kenshin?" Kaoru asked, bringing a fist up to cover her heart. 

Kenshin turned to her, gently bringing his hand up to cover Kaoru's. "Sessha promises he will never leave again, de gozaru yo." 

Kaoru blushed, suppressing the tears that suddenly threatened to fall. "If you do, your family would follow you, ne?" 

Kenshin smiled and nodded. "Aa, they would." 

"But Sessha wouldn't leave now...he has a home." 

Kaoru nodded happily, and her eyes arched up. Together, they walked into the dojo, hand in hand. 

Genzai-sensei smiled to himself when he saw the couple sit down next to him. He turned to the two and nodded. "Okaeri nasai, Kenshin, Kaoru-dono." 

"Arrigatou." They replied together. 

Genzai-sensei listened as his grandchildren told him about the fireflies, but couldn't help but notice Kaoru and Kenshin's hands. His smile widened. _One day, those two will make each other happier than they do now._

Japanese Glossary

Sessha - The way Kenshin refers to himself. Roughly translates to 'This Unworthy One'. 

Oyasumi nasai (or Oyasumi) - Goodnight. 

Arrigatou gozaimasu - Thank you very much 

Arrigatou - Thank you 

Bakumatsu - Revolution, referring to the war that Kenshin fought in ten years ago 

Tori-Atama - 'Rooster Head', Sanosuke's nickname 

Itachi Musume - 'Weasel Girl', Misao's nickname 

Kitsune-onna - 'Fox Doctor', Megumi's nickname 

Kitsune - 'Fox', another nickname for Megumi 

Jou-Chan - 'Little Missie', Sanosuke's nickname for Kaoru 

Oniwabanshuu - The ninja group Misao and Aoshi belong to 

Kenshin-gumi - 'The Kenshin Group', a name Yahiko came up with to refer to himself, Sanosuke, Kenshin, and Kaoru 

Shouji - The paper doors that slide to open 

Mou! - 'Geez' or 'Sheesh!' 

Hitokiri - Manslayer 

Rurouni - Wanderer 

Konbanwa - Good Evening 

Kamiya Kaashin Ryu - Kamiya Kaashin Style, but I don't know what it translates to Shihondai - Assistant Master 

De gozaru (yo, ka) - A polite form of speech. This is how Kenshin ends most of his sentences, and according to the dub, it translates to "That it is" or "That is" 

Iya - No 

Hai - Yes 

Aa - Yes (a guy uses this) 

Daijoubu (ka) - I'm alright or 'Are you alright' 

Baka - idiot, moron...depends on the way you use it 

Gomen Nasai - I'm very sorry 

Omnitsu - Ninja 

Okashira - Leader 

Onna-sensei - 'Woman doctor', some of Megumi's patients call her this 

Ohayou - Good morning 

-chan - an honorific used on children, roughly translates to 'little (name)' 

-san - honorific used on people of the same age or older, roughtly translates to 'Mr, Mrs, or Ms' 

-sama - honorific used in high respect, roughly translates to 'Lord' 

Kirei - Pretty 

  
A/N: *Sniffle* Waiiii! It's over! I don't want it to end! But alas, all things have to come to an end. I want to thank everyone who reviewed: 

Azura Dea, KawaiiChica, CGP, Gypsy-chan, Prudence-chan, Joey, Susan, supernaturalove, Isis 13, lizzie, elyssalyn, Tan Kimiko, Jadet, Trafeane, Kristian, Hana Himura, Kraci, Gideon Rynn, naomi, Eliz, SpawnofKakarot, White Plum, natt, Stillborn Angel, DiaBlo, qUeEr missy, Chiki, and tanuki chan! 

You guys made writing this story an enjoyable experience! I hope you all will review my next story (which will be romantic, I hope!), and I'm looking for all of your stories so I can read them and review for you! Until next time, Arrigatou, and Ja ne!


End file.
